The 'gift'
by Lol that girl
Summary: Bella has a very special 'gift', as Charlie calls it, were she can read mind and is telecinetic. When her mum kicks her out and she moves to forks what happens when she see 5 beautiful people at school but she can't read their minds. I suck a summarys! Better than it sounds! Please R/R! It's my first time writing one of these.
1. Goodbye and hello

**A/N hi this Is my first story i have done. Just saying that I don't own twilight or any of the character in this :(. Please R&R. Now enjoy.**

It was a cold and stormy day. It's funny how sometimes the weather can reflect the mood your in. Today my mother is sending me to live with my dad, Charlie. She said its because of the new baby arriving and it would be to much work to have the both of us around. I know it's because she sick of me, sick of my powers.

See my parents brook up when I was 2 years old and I have been going to stay with my dad,Charlie , in forks for the summers in till I was 10. My mum, Renee, got remarried 2 years ago to phill. She is now 6 mouths pregnant with his baby and is using it as a reason to kick me out. But I know the really reasons. She can't keep them from me.

Ever since I was born I have had these "gifs" as dad calls them. I have the power to read minds and telekinesis where I can move or really do anything with anything. I can make water ice with just my mind! It was really hard to control at first but now I'm a lot better at it! I just have to keep my emotions in control!

That's why my mothers kicking me out. After 16 years of me she is though. That's why sending me to my dads. That's the real reason.

Don't get me wrong I love my dad it's just that... Well... He's a little to good with my "gifts". He's better than me, but its always like he wants me to move thing and use my powers. At home with mom she never wants me to use them, we never talk about them, we act like I'm not what I am! It strange going into a world where it is OK.

so here I am at the airport saying good bye to my mother who is still lying her ass of ! Unaware that with every word she says I am making shore she means it.

" O honey, I'm gonna miss you loads! I wish you could stay!" she has gotten so good at lying to me I almost believed her, but then I heard her thought that followed it.

CAN'T WAIT TO FINELY GET RID OF THAT FREAK! I WILL MISS HER BUT NOT THOSE HORRIBLE POWERS OF HERS! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL CHILD. That hurt! My mothers thought's never use to get that mean but I have gotten use to them as we talk about me leavening.

"yeah mum will miss you to" I had to bit my tongue trying not to comment on what I had heard her say/think!

With a quick hug I left crying, how could my own mother not want me any more! I mean I thought mums were meant to love you no mater what! I hope she treats her second child better than her first!

When I landed at the air port I but my iPod on to drawn out the thoughts, it work a little, in till I heard a thought yelling at me

BELLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME yeld my father who I could see the other side of the room.

All I did was nod and he replayed with GOOD. GET YOU ASS OTHER HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A HUGE! At that I laughter and ran other to him, Charlie was so good with my power it made me smile.

" how you been kid'0"

"ok dad, how bout you"

" I got a lot better knowing you are with me now" that made me smile! He always treats me like he had to protect me.

"let's go home kid'o"

With that we got in to his car and drove 30minutes to dads house. It's a small 3 room 2 bathroom place. Dad hasn't moved since mom left him so it's the same place I came to in the summer. My room is on the second fall. It's an OK size not to small but not big, I have a double bed (dad must have put in) and a work desk plus wardrobe.

Dad left me to unpack, I I put my laptop on the desk, unpack all my cloths and made my bed. Then by the window I made a calm area, I put candles down and got a music player with calm CDs in it ( it's in case I have to calm down so the house doesn't blow up.

BELLA ARE YOU DONE YET? Thought dad. Some times he uses his thoughts to call me instead of talking.

" yes dad, be down in a minuet" I yelled back

I was lying I'm not nearly ready yet but I was board of unpacking so I closed my eyes and pictured in my head how I wanted my room to look, i felt the amazing rush I get when I use my power and when I opened my eyes I was all unpack. so I headed down the stairs to the small kitchen where dad was sitting.

" Bella we need to talk" his voice was cram. I knew what was coming.

" dad it's all ok I have it under control" I reassured him

" I know bells, I just think you should star training again!" dad was always training me every dad when I came visiting in the summer, he wanted me he wanted me to have my powers under control and then make them stronger

" dad I don't want to start training again! I have it under control and you know training just makes me stressed!" last time I almost set blow up the house when tried to make me use a pen to write hello on a pice of paper using my mind!

" but bells we could make you-" I interrupted him

" I don't want to be stronger! I don't want to have this power!"

" bells don't be like that! This Is a -" I didn't let him finish again.

" I don't care if it's a 'gift' I don't want it"

"bells-"

" no let's talk about something ease please"

The rest of the night was uneventful. I cook chicken salad for dinner which was lovely. Can then I went to my room to meditate and dad went to watch basketball.

When i was calm enough to sleep I went to bed and had a dreamless night sleep

A/N so what do ya think? Please tell me. I have more written but I'm not shore If should but it up or not, sorry of any mistakes in the story. R&R


	2. First day

**A/R I wasn't going to update till next week but I had it written and you all been AMAZING and have followed so I thought I would put chapter 2 up early! Enjoy**

When I woke it was raining as it always is in forks. I got dressed into my lose dark blue top and faded light blue jeans. then I did my make up in the mirror, I didn't need much. Then I brushed my light brown hair hair and plated it to the side. After all that I took ten minutes to controlling myself and to lock out thoughts tho I wasn't they good at that he but I was getting better.

I ran down into the kitchen where I found Dad holding a pair of car keys I haven't seen before...

" guess what I got you..." dad said excitedly

" OMG you didn't!"

" I did" and he pointed out to the drive way.

Sitting in the drive way next to dads police car was a black BMW M3 convertible!

" dad I love it! But why?" I asked, I was so excited he got me it! Mum never got me a car.

" because If you feel you need somewhere to capm down at school I want it to be somewhere cool. Also I know you went thought shit with Renee kicking you out so I wanted to get you something!"

" thanks dad, I love it!" with that I gave him a kiss on the check and grab the keys and ran to my new car and drove to school.

I pulled up in the car park and every on was looking at me! I was also bombarded with so many thoughts it made my head hurt! I found a place quick and grab my head trying to block them out

WOH! WHO'S CAR IS THAT IT'S AMAZING! Thought someone, maybe a guy?

SWEET RIDE! WISH I HAD ONE! Thought another.

UHG WHY IS MIKE STARING AT THAT CAR! I CAN'T PUSH MY BOOBS TOGETHER ANYMORE OR THEY WILL FALL OF! THEN HE WILL NEVER PAY ME ANY INTENTION! At that thought I laughed! Some girls Will do anything to make a guy like them!

At that I managed to shut most of them out and got out of my new car. As I got out I saw that almost the holl school was looking at me!

WOH HOT CAR, HOT CHICK! one person thought

WHO'S THAT? Thought another

POOR GIRL SHE MUST BE WORRIED WITH EVERY ONE STARING! I WILL GO SAY HI TO HER. thought some one who was filled with nice thoughts, I liked her already

" hello you must be new here, my names Angela Weber. What's yours?" so now I have a name to the thought.

" my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella." I said back

" Bella swan?" Angela asked

"yes? How did you know?" now I was worried

" your dad is chif swan. He told my presets you were joining my school" at that I rolled my eyes

" of corse he did" I replied

" do you need help finding any where?" she asked

" yes the office?"

" it's straight down there" she pointed out

I thanked her and left. The office gave me my class planer and told me to go the my first class.

The morning pasted in a plur as I wasn't consecrating on the people who said hi to me or the lessons, I was focusing on shutting everyone out! I didn't have trouble staying cram but I had to keep stoping to keep them out! So many thoughts it hurt my head some times.

at lunch Angela found me and said I could sit with her and her friends. So I brought lunch and went to sit with her.

" Bella this is ben, jessica, mike, eric,tyler and lauren. Everyone this is Bella!"

"hi" I said shyly

" hey Bella how's your first day?" asked mike

I was about to reply but a thought jumped at me straight after mike said that

WHY IS HE TALKING TO HER! HE WAS ABOUT TO ANSWER MY QUESTION! HE BETTER NOT LIKE LIKE HER! MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HER I HAVE DIBBES ON MIKE? The thought came from Jessica. She obesely had feeling for mike

" it's ok" I relayed shyly. I was a bit taken back by jessica thought.

After that I got to know every one a bit better and I was staring to feel normal again.

Then a group of 5 people walked into the lunch room, there were the most beautiful people I ever seen. In my moment of distraction I lost control and could hear everyone's thoughts and in one. In the rate they rushed in it gave me a head ack which I cringed at.

Jessica notice who I was looking at " looks like Bella notice the Cullen"

At that I snapped out of my pain to relish I was still looking at them.

" who are they?" I asked trying to make it sound like I wasn't having the worst headack ever!

" that the cullen" Jessica told me " the smallest it Alice Cullen and the one holding her hand is jasper hale. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the one she holding hands with is Emmett Cullen. Then there is the most goeguse on Edward Cullen! I know such a hottie but I wouldn't bother he doesn't date."

With the world 'date' I saw an memory of when Jessica went up to Edward

" hhhi Edward, iiiii wwas wondered iff mabey you would you know what to go see a movie tonight or something?" Jessica asked nervously.

" I'm sorry Jessica I don't date" replyed Edward nicely

" it doesn't have to be a date just to friend hanging out?" Jessica was really trying

" I'm sorry Jessica it's a no" this time Edward was wired I almost wanted to reply the word no to him. It was so repelling

" its a no" Jessica said miniking him

" now go away" Edwards words were so appealing they brought me out of the memory.

"BELLA BELLA" Jessica was waving her hand in front of me. " are you ok?"

" I'm find just day dreaming"

" o ok you just look so... Never mind" she quick went back to conversation she was having with mike

Then I turned my minding to the beautiful people sitting acros the room, I need to know how he made is words so appealing.

...

Nothing I head nothing! From any of them! Nothingness like they had no thoughs! But how!

Then I looked at them making it so all my power was focus on them. Nothing still nothing! But they look alarmed, something was wrong, then they all stared at me in horra. Then I notice they table was shaking out of controll. Was I doing that? I quickly stod up and ran to my car to regain control. In mt attempt to here them I almost lifted they table of the ground! How could I be so stupid! Ofcorse that would happen if I put all my power in it! It took me awhile to regain control. Once I was shore I was ok I headed to biology.

" Bella are you ok you ran out of lunch?" asked mike who i found is in my biology class.

" yeah I'm fine, just a really bad headack that's all"

I'LL SAY! YOU RAN OUT OF THERE LIKE YOU JUST KILLED SOME ONE! I heard mike think

" o ok! You better now?"

" yeah I'm fine" I said.

Just then the teacher walked in and told us all to sit down. I walked to his desk and gave him the slip the office person told me to give all my teachers.

" OK miss swan," then he look at the class " go sit with Cullen over there" he pointed out which desk and when I turn round to see which Cullen he meant my heart stopped. It was Edward!

Then I head the teach mug fall of the desk and on the fall I quickly recovered . Why did I react like that? I will have to watch myself round him, thats 2 times I have slipped up with him watching! Lets make shore there's not a 3rd!

As I came up to the desk I asked " hi I'm Bella, the teacher said I have to sit here, is that ok? " I don't know why I ask. I guess when he talked I might here something!

" hi Bella. I'm Edward and I don't mind." he replyed nicely. Hisvoice was drawing me In.

NOTHING! NOT A GOD DAMN THING! I CAN HERE NOTHING! This is so frustrating why can't I hear him!

" how long have you been in forks for?" he asked snapping me out of ranting to myself

" this is my second day. How about you?" I don't know why I asked, everyone hear has been Here they holl life!

" I moved here with my family 2 years ago" that took me by surprise.

" where were you before?" i found myself wanting to know more about him.

" here there every where! What about you?" it's soooo annoying not hearing his thoughts!

" Phoenix, Arizona"

" why did you move here then?" he sounded like he really wanted to know! Normally I just shrug and move on but I found myself telling home part of the reason.

" my mum got remarried and is pregnant, so when the baby comes there won't be enough room at the house so I moved to live with my dad" why am I telling him this!

" ok" then he turn to the teacher and we didn't talk again till the end of lesson.

" that was interesting" he said in a dull voice

" umm" was all replied with

" good bye Bella" he said so sweetly

" bye edward" then he left.

What happened! I almost told him the fall story of why I left! How did he do that!

After biology I found myself losing control more so I skipped gym and went home. I went straight for my calmming circle I made by the window.

How could I let Edward get to me like that! And why do I feel myself losing control! No-one has ever affected me like this before!

CALM DOWN BELLA! I was tell myself

And why couldn't I hear his thoughts! Any of there thoughts! Was I losing my power? No I could still hear everyone ease thoughts. Just not there's! Why?

A/N so hate it? Love it? Please review I really want to know what you think!


	3. How does he know!

**A/N **Hiiii! It's been a while! I would like to thank you all for following and the reviews you make me feel loved! Soooo I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. When I get 10+ reviews I'll update the next chapter so REVIEW!

Ow and before forge I do NOT own twilight (I now sad :( ) with outannoy more talking from me here is my new chapter!

* * *

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP My alarm clock was waking me up. It's morning already! But I didn't go to sleep. Then I sat up in my bed, must of fallen a sleep and put myself to bed.

Today I wasn't gonna let EDWARD CULLEN get to me. I was going to stay in control! I wasn't gonna even try to read any of there minds!

With that in mind I got changed into my piny Micky mouse top, black ripped jeans and black shoes to top it of with. I made my hair wavy and but my make up on. When I was happy with how I look I went down stairs to get breakfast.

" looking good bells" Charlie told me " never seen you dress like that before"

" really dad?" I hadn't notice I was dressing differently.

" yeah. Is there some one you are trying to impress" Charlie asked nosily.

" No, I just wanted to look nice"

" ok bells, have a nice day" Charlie said, dropping what he was saying so he didn't anger me.

" thanks dad" and with that I got up and left for school.

This time when I got to school no one stared till I got out the car, then I heard all there thoughts.

NEW GIRL LOOKIN' GOOOOOD thought one person

WOH BELLA! I NEW SHE WAS HOT BUT WOH! I heard mike think

WHY IS MIKE STARING AT BELLA! That one was jessica.

" hey Bella, I love your outfit" Angela said as she walk towards me

" thanks ang!" I replied maybe I was dress different...

Just then I saw a silva volvo park 2 spaces along from where me and ang where standing.

" guess we're standing in the write place" she said winking at me

At first I didn't understand what she said but then I saw who were in the car.

" come on we will walk past and do a sexy hair flick" ang giggle next to me

So we did we both walk past Edward and his family and did a sexy hair flick which out of the conner of my eye I saw Edward watching. I smiled.

The morning past as normal, I managed better today, I only heard a few thoughts today. Then it was lunch and Jessica found me.

" hey Bella, sitting with us today or staring at the cullens? Ether way I'm in!" she said exited.

" haha sitting with you guys, how are you?" I asked wanting to move away from the Cullen conversation.

Just as she was about to answer some one ease can up and said hello.

" hey you must be Bella" a high pitch voice almost yelling at me, I turn to see who said that, I didn't recognise the voice. " my names Alice, Alice Cullen!"

As I turned I saw the petit beautiful girl standing behind me. She was bouncing on the spot it made me wonder what she was thinking.

...

NOTHING'! DOES SHE NOT THINK OR SOMETHING! I was yelling at myself, but as I aloud my powers back I heard Jessica's selfish thoughts

WHAT IS THAT FREAK ALICE CULLEN DOING HERE! I DON'T SEE WHY MIKE THINKS SHE'S FIT! IM SOOOO MUCH PRETTIER THAN HER! that thought made me cringe, I like Jessica and all but she had nothing on alice. And with that I shut them all out again.

" umm yeah hi Alice?" I was a pit confused why she was talking to me, Jessica said they only talk to each other.

" hey I was wondering if you have a copy of the English note I could borrow? I lost mine" that shocked me I forgot we were in the same English class.

" yeah shore alice here you go" and I handed her my notes from my bag. When she went to get them her hand touched mine and it was fucking freezing cold!,

" Alice do you want to borrow some gloves your hands are freezing!" I asked worriedly

All she did was laugh at me! But out of the conner of my eye I saw her whole family stiffen.

" don't worry Bella! I'm fine" with that she skipped of.

" well that was interesting " Jessica mumbled.

" she seams nice" I said back.

" Bella she's been here 2 years and your the first person she has come up to! How is that NICE?" asked Jessica not wanting a reply

" maybe she's sly?" I hoped, there was something really wrong with her family I and just feel it!

This time round in lunch I didn't slip up. I didn't move anything and I didn't even look over to the cullens.

Then it was time for biology and my heart skipped a beat. Why did Edward have this effect on me? I must be going crazy!

I walked into the small class room and took my set at the back. I talked to mike for a while but then he did something that caught me by surprise.

" hey Bella are you free tonight? Cause if you are do you want to do something with me?" WAS HE ASKING ME OUT'?!

" mike are you asking me out?" I was hoping he wasn't

Just then Edward walk into the room smiling. O NO! What if he heard?

" yer I'm asking you out" mike said " just dinner and a movie" THEN MAYBE BACK TO MY HOUSE? His thought made me cringe slightly so he couldn't see it.

While trying to think of a way to say NOOO nicely I heard Edward laugh.

I turned and glared at him! How dare HE laugh at me!

" I'm sorry mike but Bella has no interests in you, please don't ask her again." Edward said to mike in a silk voice.i couldn't believe it! What did he just do!

Mike turn back to his lab partner and acted like he didn't just ask me out and some one ease said no for me!

" what the hell was that for!" I quietly yell at him.

" calm down Bella" as soon as he said that again in the silk voice he used on mike. " i saw you were looking for a way to say no so I helped. No hard feelings?" he said it I like I had no choice but be grateful and forgive him! I wanted to but he wasn't gonna get away that easy!

" no hard feeling! Mind your own god damn business!" edward looked shocked, apparently no one has talked to him like that! Or maybe it's because I was making the beakers on the desk shake and look like they were about too...

BAM! The beakers exploded spraying me and Edward in chemicals.

" SHIT" I screamed.

Edward couldn't stop staring at me in shock and wonder. Like he knew I was the one who caused the explosion! But he couldn't know! Could he?

I didn't stay to find out! I told the teacher that I was going to get these chemicals of me and ran out the room crying. How could I lose control like that? How could I be so stupid!

" BELLA" i heard some one yell at me but I ignored them and carried on running till I was in the car park.

Then Edward was suddenly standing next me. I thought he was still at our desk in biology! How did he catch up so quickly?

" you did that didn't you?" he asked. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?!

" what are you crazy I didn't touch it! Now leave me alone I have to get these chemicals of me" I replayed convincingly.

" you did! You don't need to touch them to make them move. Do you?" OKAY BELLA PLAY THIS COOL!

" I don't know what your talking about" with that I walked of towards my car.

" you know what I mean " i jumped back as he was suddenly in front of me!

" how did you do that!" i asked Him trying to change the subject.

" your not human are you?" he asked. How dare he say I'm not human! Who the hell does he think he is!

" of corse i'm human, now get the fuck get away from me!" I yelled and pushed past him and stated running again to my car. Then he was in front of me again!

" please tell me." his voice was like honey! It made me want to tell him everything!

" leave me alone!" I lucky resisted telling him this time! But he knows! How does he know?

I ran to my car about to open the drivers door when I looked back and saw edward standing there looking shocked but I quickly got into my car and drove straight home breaking the speed limit by about 40 mph ! But I need to get home and fast, I can feel my control slipping.

* * *

A/N tell me what you think about this chapter and What you think is going to happen in the next one! If some one guess correct I will PM them and talk to them about what I'm planing to do and also gte there help to write a bit of it! But that's if some one guesses it! So REVIEW!


	4. Need to carm down!

**A/n** hello my lovelys! ( doges tomatoes) I know I said 10 reviews and I'd update, but I have been really busy with school work and competing!(i did aoh ole weekend of competing! (I was 2nd and 5th! ) also I haven't really known were to go with the story! So here it is!

BTW, that means by the way(quote Damon from vampire diaries) I do not own twilight ! So let it begin...

* * *

I made it home and ran to my room, straight to my window where i put on soothing music trying to calm myself down. IT'S OK, CALM DOWN THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE COULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT. I kept telling myself this until I felt some control come back to me. I NEED TO TALK TO CHARLIE ABOUT THIS, HE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO! No I can't tell Charlie, If I do he will know I lost control not once but three times! Then he will force me to do training!

As I start to panic I can feel my control slipping WHAT DO I DO!

I need to realise! Get somewhere safe where no one will see me and let my powers out. YES ONCE I HAVE CONTROL AGAIN I CAN THINK ABOUT THE 'EDWARD' PROBLEM.

With that in mind I grabbed my pink hoody of my desk chair and ran down stairs though the kitchen and out the back door. I didn't stop running till I came to a clearing about 3miles away from the house.

Using my mind I did a quick sweep of the area to find there was no one around form about 2 miles, so this is as safe as I can get.

I clasped from extrusion from the run and look at the clearing.

It was perfect!

Pink, yellow and purple flowers spread every where un touched by man kind. I can feel the purity of this meadow radiating of it!

I slowly sat up ignoring my achy muscles and watches as the trees swayed gently in the soft wind.

NOW FOR SOME MUCH NEED FUN!

I closed my eyes and pictured the wind getting stronger, the trees going mad trying to keep up with the wind, the flowers colour growing stronger, brighter and a small tornado start spinning around me!

I could feel the amazing rush I get from using my powers and when I opened my eyes I realised that I was indeed sat in the middle of a tornado, it was beautiful not a distorting one but one that seamed to danced around me gracefully, like a ballerina!

I was laughing at my dancing tornado and the fact I didn't have to hold back my powers, they were going free, it felt amazing not to have to keep in control. When I saw a shadow passing though the trees.

I quickly did another scan though the woods. NO, NO HUMAN HEART BEAT FOR 2MILES. MUST OF BEEN A BIRD.

I have never had such an amazing feeling as letting go, letting my powers out, not holding back.

Now to turn it up a notch! Letting all my power suck back into me, making the trees stops trusting about, dulling the flowers and stopping my tornado, I let out one last HUGE blow out were everything in the meadow was push down to the ground as I let out a giant rush of plan power that flattened everything in the meadow! As soon as I stopped the power exploding out of me, regaining all my control, the trees and flowers in the meadow snapped back into place like I had never touched them!

After that I feel exhorted, it takes a lot out of me when I do that and the 3 miles walk back to Charlie's house does not look appealing to me... . How am I going to get home!?

Just as that thought passed though my head I saw something more in the darkest part of the wood. In a sight panic I did a mother scan for human heart beats or any thoughts but then again came up with nothing, but I swear I saw someone!

After a double check I felt a wave of tiredness pass over me as I fell to the ground. My vision was going blurry but I in the last few seconds before everything went black I saw the shape of someone walking, no running towards me. They moved like an angle, beautiful and graceful!

THIS IS IT, I'VE BEEN FOUND, MY SECRET WILL COME OUT. with that thought I was thrown into darkness.

A/N sorry it's so short but I'll make the next chapter longer! I'm still not shore of what to do for it so any suggestions would be very much liked! Just review or pm me! Could really use it !

as all ways review!


	5. chat with the Cullens

Hi guys! I know I know its been ages! so sorry i have been so busy with horses and school! but I work very hard to get this up as it in near midnight and I just finished writing it!

also can somebody please PM me to tell me what beta is because I have seen people ask for one plus someone recommended that I got one only problem is I have no clue what one is...

any how I don't own twilight or any charters :( though I would love to have Edward... but sadly not :(

as always review as it was the one I got which made me finish this chapter soooooo yh...

enjoy.

* * *

I felt like someone had taken a bat and hit me over, over again till they got bored and diced to tie me up and leave me there to die... Well of course that's not what happened... Is it? No, no I have been through this before.

I didn't even have to open my eyes o know what I did. It's not exactly a felling you can forget.

The first time was when I was eight, dad and me wanted to see how far I could push myself. He said that if I used up most of my power then it would be easier to handle... But it just ended up with me Passed out for a day or two, and half the garden and house burnet to ash! Opps. Worst of all dad couldn't take me to the hospital to check for serious injury's because my brain active is a LOT higher than normal people!

Any way when I finely woke up it felt a lot like it did when I first had a power laps and passed out. It was Painful, tiring and made me feel vulnerable. As I slowly opened my eyes to a room I have never seen before. It was white with one side of the wall a huge window which was letting in a lot of light into the room making my eyes hurt. It was huge with a wooden floor and a pale cuboid which looks like it contained medical supplies. I was lying on a very comfortable double bed with white covers. With a wooden chair and desk next to the right wall where there was a pale door closed.

It looked like some sort of expensive hospital room which straight away had me panicking. NO! NO I CANT BE HERE! NOT A HOSPITAL! SOMEONE WILL FIND OUT!

Then I remembered. I remembered that someone had already found out, that the angle I saw before passing out must have taken me hear, wherever I am, and had saw what I did, what I can do. But why would an angle as beautiful as it was want to save me? A plain freak who has powers no human should purses? Well I guess I will have to wait and find out. I am too weak to use any of my powers at the moment, not even a simply checking the area for human brain active, so I guess I'm stuck!

As is sat there for god knows how long! I heard my door creak open slowly and turned to see none other than Alice Cullen walk through the door! She was looking amazing as ever in a pink flowery dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a low but not slutty neck. Her makeup and hair were perfect.

"Bella! Your finery awake!" she squealed and skipped over to my bed side and jumped on the white bed sitting down near my feet. "I thought you'd never wake up! You had us all scare when Edward carried you back here looking like he had just seen a ghost!"

"Wait" I cut her off " Edward? I didn't see Edward when I passed out I just saw a figure of someone…" then it hit me! Edward! Edward was my angle coming and saving me! " but I was MILES away from everywhere! How did he find me?" did he follow me! How much did he see?! Ok NOW I'm panicking! Is it hot in hear, I think it is hot in hear! Did the chair just move! O god I'm losing it again!

From the look on Alice face I could tell Edward had seen too much which made me panic more, which always lead to me losing more and more control.

Suddenly Alice was flung of the bed to the left walk next to the dresser was making a loud bang as she crashed with it and leaving a dent in the wall!

HOLY SHIT! DID I DO THAT!? FUCK I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Alice fell to a mess on the floor moaning. She suddenly looked up at me and her eyes were black with fear and shook which is to be expected when you have just be flown in to wall by an invisible force .

What I didn't expect was the grin that took over her face seconds later.

"So you DO have powers! Edward was right!" she squeal at me happily

WHAT!? I JUST THOUGH HER AGAINST A WALL USING MY MIND BECAUSE I LOSSED CONTROL AND SHES HAPPY ABOUT IT!? THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!

As if they had been called for jasper, Emmett and Edward were suddenly at the door. Jasper looked over and saw Alice on the floor and the dent in the wall, then he turned his glare at me growling. Emmett was laughing and Edward look shocked.

At Jaspers glare I – very quickly- sat up straight and moved to the over end of the bed to get away from them. He looked like they would kill me then eat me, or the other way around!

"Clam down you guys are scaring her" called a voice from behind Emmett. "Emmett move so I can check to make shore she hasn't got a concussion." Emmett step to the side showing the gorgeous blond man with the same golden eyes as the rest of his family. "hi Bella, I'm Dr Cullen how are you feeling? Edward said you hit your head when you passed out." He sounded sincere about it but I know better, he only wants to know about my power, or why my brain activity it so much higher than a normal person.

I darkened her glare at him try to get something, _anything_, from these people WHY CANT I HEAR ANY OF THEM! A loud band broke my glare making me turn around to see the chair that was at the other end of the room SOMEHOW managed to be frown across the room toward Dr Cullen who managed to doge easily in the last second before the chair collided with the wall smashing it to pieces… _opps_.

"Fascinating" Dr Cullen mumbled stating at the pieces of what ones was a chair crumbled on the floor. "you can do that with you mind?" he looked at me, you could see in his eyes he was pondering other it. "and your human"

At that I snapped out of my scared state and remember that they can't touch me, I'm too strong. "Of Corse I'm human! What else would I be?!" Edward growled at my rood tone towards his father.

Ignoring Edward, Dr Cullen continued "a Vampire."

Silence, absolute silence. He is crazy! I'm not a vampire! Vampires aren't really! HA is he on crack!? " of Corse you're not a vampire" he continued " if you were, I wouldn't be able to hear you heart beat." As he said that Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward glared dagger at him.

WAIT HE CAN HERE MY HEART BEAT! WTF!

"W-w-what?!" I yelled out, ok these people are seriously freaking me out! First I can't hear their thoughts, now he is talking about hearing my heart beat?!

"When Edward brought you hear after you passed out, I check your heart beat." He said coolly. OK WELL THAT MADE SENCE... KINDA.

"How is your head?" Edward asked changing the sentence. GOD I LOVE HIS VOICE! Wait where did that come from! Since when did i love anything about Edward?!

"It's fine" I snapped back

"So Bella do you mind telling us that happened when you passed out" Dr Cullen asked.

HA I KNEW IT; HE ONLY WONTS TO KNOW ABOUT MY POWERS HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!

"Why the hell would I tell _you?_" I snapped causing the Cullen's to growl, I mean what is up with this family and growling?

"Carlisle let me ask" Edward told his father "Bella" he said turning to me " please tell me everything that happened before you passed out, what happened in the meadow?"

I want to tell him I really do, maybe I will imean he wont do anything, and that voice that beautiful voice! "I was there because I started losing con-" WAIT WTF I AM TELLING HIM THIS FOR!

"You were losing what!" he cooed from the door way looking more like a Greek God than a 17 year old boy.

"What are you doing? Stop doing that!" I yelled at him. I don't know how but somehow he's making me want to tell him everything.

"It's getting late, Charlie will worry about her if she is any longer" Alice piped in giving me the perfect way to get away from these creeps!

"Well noticed Alice, we should continue this at another time. But Bella you should know you can trust us, we know what it's like to keep a secret, we can keep whatever it is, big or small, just that, a secret," Dr Cullen reassured me which has me more freaked out because now I know for a fact they already know what I can do. "Well, all looks good with you from a medical point of view. Edward why don't you give Bella a lift back to her house as she does not have her car with her at this point in time?"

"Of Corse Father" Edward said turning to me " ready to go?" he asked with an amazing smile on his face!

"ugh, yes I guess" I stumbled out of the bed and made my way over to the door which Edward had pushed his brothers out the way so I can walk through.

As I walked passed out Edward into the hall way I swear I hear him sniff me….. or was that me smelling him?

As we walked down the stairs to the front of the house were Edwards Volvo was parked I couldn't help stare in awe at the Cullen house or should I say mansion! It was mostly glass with 5 stories and 5 big rooms long each way! Including another smaller houses on the side with only on level which I guess is where they keep their

"are you coming?" Edward asked holding the door to his shiny car open for me.

"yeah" I replied as I got into the car with Edward which lead to a very interesting car journey.

* * *

hate it? love it? review please! :)


End file.
